<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's so much skin to see by lourrysupremacy28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167126">There's so much skin to see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrysupremacy28/pseuds/lourrysupremacy28'>lourrysupremacy28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Juguetes sexuales, Larry Femenino, Lesbian Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrysupremacy28/pseuds/lourrysupremacy28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El dormitorio de Harriet está al lado del de Louise. Harriet es conocida por su legendario strap-on y por llevar a casa a una chica tras otra. Louise está cansada de no tener paz y tranquilidad por eso. Cuando va a confrontar a Harriet por eso, las cosas no salen según lo planeado</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's so much skin to see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/gifts">hilourry</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728448">There's so much skin to see</a> by hilourry.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es una traduccion, todos los creditos van para @Hilourry<br/>THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALLOWING ME TO TRANSLATE YOUR FIC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son las 3:11 a.m. y Louise, por tercera noche consecutiva, se despierta con los chirridos de la cama de su vecina y sus placenteros gemidos. Honestamente, ya han estado en la escuela durante un mes, y parece que todas las noches, la chica que vive en la habitación al lado de la de Louise está teniendo sexo, y aparentemente nunca con la misma persona. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, Louise no es de las que avergüenzan a la gente por disfrutar del sexo, pero tiene su primer examen de biología a las 8 am. Excelente.</p><p>¿No tiene  Harriet algo mejor que hacer? ¿Cómo ir a clase o hacer la tarea y tal vez incluso dormir  de una vez en cuando? Es ridículo.</p><p>La habitación de Harriet es la ultima del pasillo, por lo que Louise es su única vecina. Eso es lo que parece. Louise es la única persona a la que mantiene despierta el ruido. Si alguien le  preguntara, ella nunca admitiría que se tocaba con los dedos una o dos veces mientras escuchaba. No es culpa suya. Son tan ruidosas, y ella siempre tiene sexo. Louise no ha tenido relaciones sexuales por un tiempo y como cualquier persona, tiene necesidades.</p><p>Ella gime y se echa una almohada sobre la cabeza e intenta, sin éxito, quedarse dormida.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Después de su examen de biología, que fue increíblemente difícil, se encuentra con Liam para desayunar en la cafetería. Ella se amontona con la comida, dándose cuenta de que no cenó la noche anterior, y se sienta con él.</p><p>"¿Hambrienta?" bromea, con la boca llena de comida. Sophia, la nueva novia de liam, está a su lado, en toda su perfección. Louise tenía algunas esperanzas de que ella fuera secretamente gay, pero parece que no tuvo tanta suerte.</p><p>Todos tienen biología juntos y se sientan juntos para el laboratorio y la conferencia. Se apiñaron juntos para el examen y son buenos amigos desde el primer día. Louise está agradecida de haber encontrado amigos.</p><p>"Cállate."</p><p>Sophia está hablando de algo, el equipo de voleibol femenino y sus prácticas matutinas y sus peleas dentro del equipo, Louise piensa, pero en realidad no puede concentrarse. Las chicas detrás de ella están hablando de Harriet, y ella no puede evitar escuchar a escondidas.</p><p>"¿Dónde estabas anoche?" pregunta una de ellas.</p><p>"En el  dormitorio de Harriet Styles", responde la otra chica con descaro.</p><p>"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Ella se sentía bien?"</p><p>"No tienes idea", la chica hace como si se fuera a desmayar. "Ahora puedo confirmar que esos rumores son ciertos. Dios mío, ¿y su strap-on? Mejor que los rumores. Todavía estoy adolorida por eso, honestamente, y ella sabe exactamente cómo usarlo. Y es una locura cómo se excita. Como, ella vino sin ser tocada en absoluto ".</p><p>"Vaya, no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con ella. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?"</p><p>"Yo estaba en el gimnasio y ella salía de la práctica de fútbol con el resto de las chicas. Se ve tan bien con esos pantalones cortos ajustados, Dios. Traté de no ser obvia, pero fui a buscar agua y pasé junto a ella, y eso fue todo, de verdad. Ella me sonrió, se presentó y me preguntó si estaba haciendo algo después de esto. Me pidió que volviera a su dormitorio y se fue a duchar. Ni siquiera llegué a ducharme, pero ella dijo que pensaba que me veía caliente, estando sudada y esas cosas. Supongo que a ella le gusta eso. Así que volvimos a su dormitorio y lo hicimos ".</p><p>Louise pone los ojos en blanco. Podría ir al gimnasio y sudar, si quisiera. Ella simplemente no lo hace. Además, ¿Quién quiere follar con una persona sudorosa? Harriet suena como una persona repugnante.</p><p>¿Louise? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Sophia.</p><p>"Oh, sí, lo siento. Solo estoy cansada. No dormí mucho. Mi estúpida vecina estuvo despierta toda la noche teniendo sexo ", dice Louise, un poco más alto de lo necesario, esperando que la chica detrás de ella escuche y de alguna manera sepa que se refiere a ella.</p><p>"Vaya, ¿todavía está haciendo eso?" Pregunta Liam, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Nunca descansa?"</p><p>"¡Eso es lo que dije!" Louise llora. "Es tan desagradable".</p><p>"Deberías quejarte", dice Sophia fácilmente, robando un bocado del bagel de Liam. "Dile que deje de ser egoísta y te deje dormir en paz".</p><p>"Soph tiene razón", asiente Liam. "Ella nunca se detendrá si no se lo dices".</p><p>"Si, tienes razón. ¡Tienes razón! ¡Se lo voy a decir! Louis dice en voz alta. Ella no ha hecho nada al respecto. Cuando regrese a su dormitorio, golpeará la puerta de Harriet y finalmente obtendrá algo de paz y tranquilidad por las noches.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Al parecer, Harriet se ha acostado con la mitad de las chicas del campus. Louise nunca se dio cuenta realmente de todo lo que se hablaba de ella. Mientras está en clase ese día, constantemente escucha sobre Harriet y su legendario consolador con correa. ¿Cómo pasó tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta está más allá de ella?. Las chicas se ríen y chismean al respecto, y las chicas que no han podido verlo parecen estar llenas de envidia de las que sí lo han hecho. Incluso hay chicas que dicen que son completamente heterosexuales, pero aún así se follarían a Harriet, si tuvieran la oportunidad. Eso sorprende a Louise, honestamente, porque muchas chicas son homofóbicas, se divierten destrozando a otras mujeres que son lesbianas o bisexuales, pero aquí están, confesando su atracción por Harriet Styles, otra mujer, e incluso confesando que quieren meterse en la cama con ella.</p><p>Louise nunca ha podido ver bien a Harriet. La ha visto de pasada, pero nunca se molestó en mirarla de verdad . Según estas personas, ella es la mujer más sexy que jamás haya existido. Louise tendrá que averiguarlo por sí misma.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Mientras Louise regresa a su dormitorio, ella piensa en lo que le va a decir a Harriet. Tiene todo un discurso preparado. Ella le dirá lo grosera y desconsiderada que ha sido Harriet, y si no lo deja, se lo dirá a la rectora, y nadie quiere eso. Solo sería un momento incómodo, muy incómodo para todas las partes involucradas.</p><p>Louise toma el ascensor hasta su piso y camina por el pasillo con determinación, dejando sus cosas en su habitación antes de cerrar la puerta y golpear la puerta de Harriet. Vuelve a golpear cuando no hay respuesta de inmediato. Finalmente, la puerta se abre y Harriet está parada allí con nada más que ropa interior negra de encaje y una camiseta blanca ajustada. No lleva sujetador y Louise puede ver sus duros pezones a través del fino material. Tiene unos pechos muy bonitos, de hecho, una copa C sólida. Su cuerpo es alto, tonificado y delgado. Louise la queda observando por unos minutos y solo puede pensar en  lo perfecta que es.</p><p>Cuando Louise finalmente aparta los ojos de su cuerpo casi desnudo, ella la mira a la cara, realmente la mira y desearía no hacerlo. Ella es jodidamente hermosa. Tiene grandes ojos verdes brillantes, cabello castaño rizado que probablemente le llega hasta el culo y labios carnosos y rosados. El estómago de Louise se calienta de deseo por ella. Esto no tenía que suceder. Ella está aquí en una misión. Necesita decirle lo molesta que ha sido por las noches.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando abre la boca para hablar, es incapaz de encontrar palabras.</p><p>"Eres Louise, ¿verdad?" Harriet habla antes de que Louise pueda decir algo. Harriet le sonríe, sus rectos dientes blancos relucen. Esta chica ni siquiera puede ser real.</p><p>"Um, sí, soy Louise", chilla Louise.</p><p>"Escuché mucho sobre ti", Harriet sonríe más ampliamente, mirando a Louise de arriba abajo. De repente, desearía haberse puesto algo un poco más bonito que sus sudaderas y una camiseta.</p><p>"¿Yo que? Quiero decir, puedo decir lo mismo de ti, pero ¿Qué has oído?" Louise tartamudea. ¿Qué podría estar diciendo la gente sobre ella?</p><p>"Mucha gente que conozco quiere meterse en tus pantalones", dice Harriet con facilidad. "Piensan que eres realmente caliente. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo ".</p><p>Las mejillas de Louise arden. Ni siquiera ha tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie desde que llegó a la universidad. Ha tenido algunas oportunidades pero nunca las aprovechó. Louise se pregunta si esta es una oportunidad que se muestra en este momento.</p><p>"Bueno, um, en realidad vine a hablarte de algo", murmura Louise, consciente de la situación en la que esta.</p><p>"¿Por qué no entras?" Harriet se pone a un lado para dejar espacio a Louise. "Prefiero no hablar en medio del pasillo".</p><p>Louise asiente y entra. La habitación de Harriet es agradable, decorada en un tipo de azul muy especifico y negro, y todo parece estar en su lugar, a diferencia del dormitorio de Louise. Harriet se sienta en la cama y palmea el espacio junto a ella. Louise se sienta torpemente y cruza las manos entre las suyas.</p><p>"Entonces, ¿a qué se debe el placer?"</p><p>Louise se aclara la garganta con torpeza. "Bueno, yo solo... has estado... ruidosa. Quiero decir, entiendo que quieras divertirte, pero no he podido dormir ni hacer la tarea ni nada en paz por eso ". Muy bien, lo dijo. Le dijo la verdad.</p><p>"Oh", dice Harriet, la comprensión en su rostro. "Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que estaba molestando, quiero decir, es difícil quedarse callada cuando una es buena, especialmente para mis socias ".</p><p>"Sí, lo he escuchado", se burla Louise. "Pero tal vez, podrías intentar moderar tu ruido".</p><p>"Quizás no deberías hablar antes de saber cómo es", Harriet se encoge de hombros.</p><p>"¿Perdón?"</p><p>"Quiero decir, lo dices como si fuera fácil quedarme callada, pero no sabes cómo es mi polla, y no sabes lo difícil que es para mis socias quedarse calladas cuando están conmigo. No puedo dejar de hacer eso, no hasta que lo pruebes. Harriet se encoge de hombros. Además, creo que podría ser bueno para ti. Me parece que te ves un poco estresada. Te vendría bien una buena follada ".</p><p>"¡¿Perdón?!" Louise grita más fuerte. ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ¡No puedes simplemente hacer suposiciones como esa! Es grosero."</p><p>"Bueno," murmura Harriet, acercando su boca a la oreja de Louise y poniendo una mano en la parte interna del muslo de Louise. "¿Puedo suponer que tu coño está empapado con solo pensar en mi polla y lo que te haría?"</p><p>La mandíbula de Louise se afloja. "No."</p><p>"¿De verdad? Porque esto —Harriet presiona con un dedo la entrepierna de Louise—, este lugar esta húmedo, me dice que estás empapada, estas mojando tus panties. No puedo simplemente ignorar eso, ¿verdad? "</p><p>Mierda. Louise no se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba en realidad, pero ahora que ha puesto su atención en eso, no cree que haya estado nunca más mojada. Harriet ni siquiera la ha tocado y ella ya se está desmoronando. Harriet es como el encantador de Vaginas, piensa Louise para sí misma. Louise la desea tanto.</p><p>"Quiero decir," Louise traga. "Sería de mala educación ignorarlo ahora".</p><p>Harriet sonríe y presiona sus labios contra la nuca de Louise. "Esperaba que pensaras eso".</p><p>Incluso el olor de Harriet es abrumador. Huele a lavanda y vainilla, muy dulce. Harriet muerde su cuello suavemente, y cuando Louise cierra los ojos, Harriet se ha ido. Frunce el ceño y abre los ojos, mirando a Harriet abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche. Ella mira por encima de su hombro y sonríe.</p><p>"¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa y nosotros nos ocupamos de ese coño mojado?"</p><p>Louise casi se ahoga, pero ella asiente. Se quita la camiseta y el sujetador deportivo, se quita los pantalones y la tanga, dejándose completamente desnuda y lista para Harriet. Normalmente, ella no es tan atrevida con las chicas. Ella ha tenido aventuras de una noche, pero al menos baila con chicas y las conoce un poco primero. Además, tenía valor líquido para eso. Ahora, está completamente sobria y está a punto de dejar que una chica que ni siquiera conoce se la folle. Ni siquiera le importa.</p><p>Louise se acuesta en la cama de Harriet, volviendo la cabeza para mirarla. Harriet se saca la camiseta por la cabeza y la tira al suelo, quitándose las bragas. Ella es aún más sexy sin ropa. Su cuerpo está tonificado por jugar al fútbol y soportar entrenamientos diarios. Su barriga es plana y musculosa, sus caderas prominentes. Louise normalmente estaría un poco cohibida, pero ella ni siquiera puede molestarse en preocuparse. Aparentemente, la gente ha estado hablando de ella, de cómo quieren follar con ella, por lo que no puede preocuparse por sí misma. Su cuerpo es encantador, de todos modos. Tiene pechos llenos de copa C, caderas curvas, muslos gruesos y un trasero redondo. A ella le gusta su cuerpo tal como es, y si la forma en que Harriet la ha estado mirando es una indicación, a ella también le gusta.</p><p>Harriet finalmente saca su cinturón y lo aprieta alrededor de sus delgadas caderas. La boca de Louise se seca. Cuando la gente hablaba de ella, ella nunca imaginó que fuera como eso . Es un monstruo absoluto, por decir lo menos. Tiene que tener casi veinticinco centímetros de largo, cuelga entre sus muslos y es increíblemente grueso. Louise ni siquiera cree que pueda caber en su boca , y mucho menos coño. Ella traga con dificultad. Bueno, todo el mundo dice que sabe cómo usarlo, así que Louise está seguro de que será bueno de cualquier manera.</p><p>"¿Te gusta?" Harriet pregunta seductoramente, agarrando el lubricante y deslizándolo, bombeándolo como si fuera su propia polla real. Louise vuelve a tragar. Todo esto va más allá de lo erótico.</p><p>"Es... es grande", respira Louise.</p><p>"Mm, lo sé. ¿Crees que puedes con ello? ¿Encajara mi polla dentro de ti?</p><p>"Yo... sí, creo que sí", asiente Louise temblorosamente. Morirá en el intento, al menos. Su familia recibirá una llamada de la policía para informarles que su hija murió mientras intentaba ser follada por una correa monstruosa con un consolador. Al menos morirá haciendo lo que ama.</p><p>"Bien", sonríe Harriet. "Yo espero que sí."</p><p>Louise se siente lista, ahora. De alguna manera, sabiendo que todas estas chicas han captado esto, tomado esto, quiere probarse a sí misma ante Harriet. Ella puede soportarlo. Louise nunca ha retrocedido ante un desafío.</p><p>Harriet gatea sobre la cama y Louise abre sus piernas automáticamente para ella. Harriet se inclina y la agarra por el cuello, besándola profundamente. Louise envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besando su espalda derecha, mordiendo su labio inferior.</p><p>"Voy a follarte bien", murmura Harriet presionando sus pechos juntos y frotando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. "Mejor que las demás personas que te han follado antes."</p><p>Louise no lo duda. Ha tenido un buen sexo, sí, pero nada realmente alucinante ni nada. Ella solo tiene dieciocho años, así que ha sido más de explorar su sexualidad y descubrir los conceptos básicos. La universidad está hecha para experimentar, ¿no?</p><p>El consolador de juguete se frota contra el vientre de Louis, cubriendo la mayor parte de su abdomen. Louise ni siquiera sabe cómo va a encajar dentro de ella, pero Louise nunca antes se había rendido y no lo va a hacer ahora.</p><p>"¿Me vas a follar o qué?" Louise se queja contra la boca de Harriet.</p><p>"Todo a su tiempo. La paciencia es una virtud, ¿sabes ?, dice Harriet con calma, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Louise reprime un bufido de molestia. No tiene paciencia, ya lo sabe. Su madre se burla de ella todo el tiempo, diciendo que nació temprano debido a su impaciencia, y que nunca se deshizo del rasgo. Ella no tiene absolutamente ninguna paciencia cuando se trata de que se burlen de ella, y parece que eso es exactamente lo que Harriet planea hacerle.</p><p>"Dijiste que me ibas a follar", resopla Louise. Harriet mueve sus labios por el cuello de Louise, presiona sus labios alrededor de sus pechos, bajando por su vientre plano, sumergiendo su lengua en su ombligo, besando sus prominentes huesos de la cadera. La respiración de Louise se acelera un poco, su corazón late con fuerza en sus oídos. Las grandes manos de Harriet la sostienen alrededor de su cintura, deslizando las piernas de Louise sobre sus hombros. Antes de que Louise pueda hablar, Harriet le sonríe y luego lame todo el coño de Louise. Louise tiembla con eso.</p><p>"Eso te callará", murmura Harriet con una sonrisa, hundiendo su lengua en el coño caliente y húmedo de Louise. Louise jadea, agarrándose a las sábanas debajo de ella.  A ella solo le comieron el coño una vez, y fue descuidado y desordenado. Sin embargo, Harriet obviamente sabe lo que está haciendo. Harriet la lame con entusiasmo, la boca presionada contra sus labios mientras trabaja. Sus dedos se agarran a las caderas de Louise, los pulgares le acarician los huesos de la cadera. Louise ahoga un sollozo cuando Harriet chupa su clítoris en su boca.</p><p>"¡Mierda!" grita, y ahora sabe exactamente por qué las parejas de Harriet siempre son tan ruidosas. Harriet es una especie de diosa del sexo, al parecer. Los muslos de Louise ya están temblando, y Harriet los agarra por los lados, acercándolos más y rodeando su cabeza con ellos. Sus tobillos descansan sobre la espalda claramente tonificada de Harriet y no puede evitar que sus manos encuentren su camino hacia sus hermosos rizos. A Harriet no parece importarle, porque la  forma en que sus manos recorren sus costillas para agarrar sus pechos es una indicación. Sus pulgares acarician sus pezones rosados hasta que quedan duros, y Louise bien podría estar en llamas. Cada parte de su cuerpo está hormigueando. Está segura de que está sonrojada hasta el pecho.</p><p>Ella no es de las que llegan al orgasmo rápidamente, pero se da cuenta de que probablemente se deba a que no estaba recibiendo la estimulación adecuada. Antes de que se dé cuenta, antes de que pueda detenerlo, está gritando el nombre de Harriet y llenándose la boca de ruidos incoherentes y arqueando su espalda. Ella tiembla violentamente por unos momentos después, su orgasmo dura más que nunca.</p><p>Harriet se sienta entre las piernas de Louise y sonríe, su boca brilla gracias a la corrida de Louise. "Estuviste bastante ruidosa, ¿sabes? Probablemente la chica más ruidosa con la que he estado. Me gusta."</p><p>Louise se ruboriza un poco más. Sabe que es ruidosa, pero no tenía idea de que era tan ruidosa. Durante el sexo, por lo general está bastante callada, mordiéndose el labio y jadeando en silencio, pero no pudo contenerse con Harriet.</p><p>Harriet empuja las piernas de Louise para abrirlas de nuevo y se sienta sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo y besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Louise mantiene sus manos en su cabello y la acerca aún más, y sus cuerpos están  presionados al ras.</p><p>"Veamos si puedo conseguir que hagas eso de nuevo", sonríe Harriet, besando el cuello de Louise. "Ahora puede comenzar la verdadera diversión".</p><p>Louise apenas es capaz de tener un orgasmo, por lo que duda de que Harriet pueda sacarle dos, especialmente tan rápido. Pero nunca se ha visto obligada a dar otra ronda justo después de un orgasmo, por lo que no tiene idea de qué esperar.</p><p>"Has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?" Harriet pregunta, de repente muy seria y preocupada. "Está bien si no lo has hecho, simplemente no quiero que duela. Tengo uno más pequeño, si quieres ".</p><p>Louise realmente no esperaba que saliera un lado tan amable, especialmente no en medio del sexo, así que ella solo sonríe y atrae a Harriet para darle otro beso. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse, amor. No puedo evitar decir lo grande que es, se que dolerá, pero me gustan los desafíos. Estoy segura de que puedo tomarlo ".</p><p>Eso podría haber sido una estupidez decirlo, porque si Harriet le clava esa cosa directamente en ella, podría morir por el impacto, pero quiere dejar en claro que quiere esto tanto, tanto como lo quiere Harriet.</p><p>Harriet sonríe, los hoyuelos tallando sus mejillas. Probablemente así es como conquista a todas las chicas, con esos hoyuelos tan hermosos, por Dios, podrían hacer que una chica se derrita. "Bien bien."</p><p>"Bien", responde Louise, envolviendo un rizo de Harriet alrededor de su dedo. Su intestino se siente como si estuviera en llamas, el deseo, la necesidad y la excitación nadando alrededor. Ella puede decir honestamente que nunca se ha sentido más atraída por alguien que por Harriet, y nunca ha estado tan emocionada de tener sexo en sus pocos años de experiencia.</p><p>Harriet la besa de nuevo antes de agarrar el medio de su correa y deslizar la punta sobre la abertura del coño de Louise. Se siente cinco veces más grande de lo que parece cuando siente que la abre, solo la punta se mueve hacia ella. Louise cierra los ojos y agarra a Harriet por los hombros.</p><p>"Joder", maldice en voz baja. "Joder, lo quiero tanto".</p><p>Normalmente, Louise nunca habla durante el sexo. Ella es tranquila en todos los sentidos. Ahora básicamente está hablando sucio con alguien que conoció hace menos de una hora. No está segura de lo que le pasó.</p><p>"Te tengo", dice Harriet en voz baja. "No quiero lastimarte, quiero que te sientas tan bien. Quiero que te guste. "</p><p>Con la forma en que Harriet está hablando, parece que han estado en una relación comprometida durante meses. Louise no creía que las aventuras de una noche hablaran así. Silenciosamente se pregunta si les habla así a todos sus amantes.</p><p>Harriet presiona un poco más, y Louise puede sentir el estiramiento. Sin embargo, no duele, al menos no todavía. Todavía se siente tan bien. Harriet pone una mano sobre su hueso púbico, sus dedos llegan casi hasta su ombligo. Louise normalmente se sentiría cohibido por eso, por alguien tocando su lugar más problemático, pero ella no lo hace. Harriet presiona un poco su palma contra su hueso púbico, creando una presión perfecta.</p><p>Los labios de Harriet regresan al cuello de Louise, succionando su piel mordiéndola y haciendo pequeños chupetones. Louise quiere que ella deje marcas, quiere demostrar que ella también debe tener a Harriet, que es lo suficientemente buena para ella. Los siguientes centímetros que Harriet empuja hacia adentro hacen que los ojos de Louise se cierren con fuerza por un momento, pero la quemadura pasa rápidamente. Con la mano que Harriet tiene en su vientre, usa su pulgar para frotar círculos sobre el clítoris de Louise. Louise probablemente podría volver a correrse ahora mismo solo con su toque.</p><p>Louise ya no puede intentar callar los ruidos que ella hace, especialmente cuando Harriet se encaja completamente dentro de ella. Ella es incapaz de quedarse callada, ahora. Es grande y le estira las entrañas y es bueno .</p><p>"Mm, mira eso, bebé. Estoy completamente dentro de ti. Me tomaste tan fácilmente, como si estuvieras hecha para mí. Estoy tan profundamente dentro de ti ".</p><p>Su dedo se extiende sobre el vientre de Louis, como si estuviera tratando de sentirlo dentro de ella. Louise tiene problemas para respirar. Se siente tan llena, pero de la mejor manera posible. Harriet finalmente, finalmente comienza a mover sus caderas, meciéndose dentro y fuera de ella, todavía frotando su clítoris con el pulgar, todavía besando su cuello y clavículas y mordiendo sus hombros.</p><p>"Dios, joder, sí", sisea Louise, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, clavando las uñas en los hombros de Harriet. "Joder, eres tan buena".</p><p>Louise puede sentir su sonrisa. El estómago de Louise comienza a llenarse de nuevo con el calor, el estómago en llamas. Ya está hipersensible desde su primer orgasmo no hace mucho, pero ya está tan cerca del segundo. Harriet se sienta con la espalda recta y le aparta el pelo de la cara. Louise lo ve caer maravillosamente sobre un hombro, cubriendo la vista de su seno izquierdo. El caso es que Harriet es tan hermosa que Louise ni siquiera está seguro de que sea real. Su cuerpo es el de una modelo, su rostro hecho para ser fotografiado. A pesar de que no recibe estimulación propia, parece que está en éxtasis, como si acabara de liberar a Louise. Sus labios están aún más regordetes gracias a todos los besos que le ha dado, sus ojos vidriosos por la excitación. Louise no puede apartar los ojos de ella. Observa cómo los pechos llenos de Harriet rebotan con cada embestida, observa cómo Harriet se muerde el labio con concentración.</p><p>Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, las pupilas de Harriet están dilatadas, y probablemente las de Louise también. Ella nunca se había sentido tan bien antes.</p><p>"Harriet", gime. "Voy a venirme de nuevo".</p><p>Harriet sonríe, con hoyuelos y todo, y agarra la cadera de Louise con una de sus manos. "Bueno. Quiero ver tu cara esta vez ".</p><p>Louise se queja ante el pensamiento. Su respiración se vuelve laboriosa, el vientre se expande y se hunde intensamente. Harriet mueve sus caderas como la experta que es, empujando lentamente y segura. Harriet se inclina para besar a Louis, su lengua encuentra la de ella, empujándola increíblemente más profundo.</p><p>"Harriet, Harriet", gime Louise. "¡Estoy lista, estoy lista Harriet, por favor Dios, por favor!"</p><p>Louise ni siquiera sabe lo que está diciendo, divagando palabras y ruidos hasta que ella grita, llegando incluso más fuerte que la primera vez. La golpea como un tren, con fuerza y dureza. Ella pierde el aliento por unos largos momentos, todo el cuerpo tiembla con él. No puede encontrar palabras para decir, solo puede mirar a Harriet con los ojos húmedos y la boca abierta.</p><p>Harriet sale de ella  de una manera dolorosa y lenta, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que deja a Louise vacía. Louise la ve desabrocharse el cinturón, poniéndolo en su mesita de noche y recostándose junto a Louise. Ella pone su mano sobre el vientre plano de Louise y atrapa su boca en un beso lento y suave.</p><p>"Ven aquí, tengo que liberarte," Louise murmura en su boca. "Quiero hacerte sentir bien también". Ella nunca ha sido una amante egoísta.</p><p>"Ya lo hiciste", sonríe Harriet.</p><p>"¿Lo hice?" Louise pregunta, sorprendida.</p><p>"¿Necesitas ver mi coño empapado como prueba?" Harriet pregunta, y antes de que Louise pueda responder, ella desliza su mano entre sus piernas y regresa con dos dedos húmedos y brillantes. Antes de que Louise pueda detenerse, levanta la cabeza y se lleva los dedos a la boca, chupándola. Harriet gime.</p><p>"Eres una traviesa", murmura.</p><p>"Tenías tu cara prácticamente en mi coño, es lo menos que puedo hacer", Louise sonríe tímidamente.</p><p>Harriet la besa de nuevo, y solo se besan por un rato, sin calor ni prisa detrás de eso. No está destinada a llegar a ningún lado esta vez. Sin embargo, Harriet pasa sus dedos por las costillas y el vientre de Louise, y Louise juega con el cabello de Harriet. Louise nunca quiere detenerse.</p><p>Se detienen, eventualmente, y después de solo unos momentos, Louise se aclara la garganta. "Entonces, debería salir, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que hacen todas tus chicas, se van después. No quiero invadir tu espacio ".</p><p>Antes de que Louise pueda sentarse, Harriet pasa su brazo por su cintura para mantenerla en su lugar. "No vas a ir a ningún lado, amor. Sé  que es lo especial cuando lo veo, y no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche y veremos a dónde llegamos?</p><p>"¿De Verdad?" Louise siente que el calor le sube por las mejillas. "Yo solo... no pensé que tú..."</p><p>"Sé que soy conocida por tener muchas socias, pero yo no quiero que seas una de ellas. Preferiría que estuvieras un poco más a largo plazo que eso, si te parece bien ".</p><p>"Yo... sí", Louise se encuentra asintiendo. "Eso definitivamente estaría bien para mí. Para que conste, eso fue el sexo más increíble que he tenido ".</p><p>"Yo también, lo creas o no", sonríe Harriet. "¿Sabes que eres la única que realmente se llevó todo el asunto? Algunas chicas solo pueden obtener la mitad, otras se acercan bastante. He llorado por eso algunas veces, de hecho a veces he abandonado la acción. Pero tú, Jesús, te lo tomaste como una campeona. Tienes una especie de vagina mágica ".</p><p>Louise se ríe a carcajadas, ya le gusta mucho Harriet. "Bueno, ya te lo dije, me gustan los desafíos. Supongo que ese es mi talento oculto, tomar pollas grandes ".</p><p>Harriet ríe, apartando el cabello de la cara de Louise y besándola de nuevo. "Pon eso en un currículum".</p><p>"Definitivamente," Louise asiente con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿no les hablas así a todas las chicas?"</p><p>"No, por lo general no hablo en absoluto", responde Harriet. Pero eres tan diferente de todas las demás chicas con las que he estado." Y eres la única que me ha podido tomarme de la forma en que lo hiciste. Me gusta, eres valiente ".</p><p>Louise se ríe. "Bueno, gracias. Estoy seguro de que el término que usarían mis amigos es atrevida, así que lo tomaré como un cumplido ".</p><p>"Estamos destinadas, amor".</p><p>"Odio ser grosera, pero probablemente me voy a quedar dormida contigo en unos treinta segundos. Me has agotado ".</p><p>Harriet sonríe. "Está bien, pero debes saber que soy una gran abrazadora. Esa es una regla en mi cama. No mucha gente se queda a dormir, así que cuando lo hacen, los abrazos son imprescindibles ".</p><p>"Es curioso, esa también es una regla en mi cama".</p><p>Se sonríen y Louise se acomoda bajo el brazo de Harriet, acurrucándose en su cuerpo y rodeando su cintura con un brazo. Se besan un par de veces más antes de que Louise se duerma profundamente en el pecho de Harriet, saciada y feliz con su decisión de gritarle a su vecina.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>